Sakura Xavier/Post-Skip
---- Sakura Xavier (サクラ・ザビエル, Sakura Zabieru) is a Mage affiliated with Stellara Nocte, a Guild which is compared to a learning institution for Mages who desire to hone their Magic with a family by their side. Originally being Ariana De Monte's slave, she was freed through the efforts of an unknown hero and eventually met the Xavier Family who decided to adopt her as their sister. As time progressed, the family had a falling out which resulted in each of them going their separate ways as Sakura developing an unprecedented hatred towards her former brothers. After wandering for several years, Sakura discovered and joined the Libertus Guild in hopes for a fresh start. Taking a liking towards the guild, she developed many friendships and even formed a team, Rapio. It was here where Sakura became a practitioner of Take Over, learning the unique variation known as Angel Soul to become the Guardian of Paradise, Jehoel (楽園の保護者・エホエル, Rakuen no Hogosha, Ehoeru). Several months after failing the S-Class Trials Promotional Trials, Sakura was approached by her mother Eve who not only informed her of Ame Xavier's where abouts but also helped train her and gain some bonding time that Sakura had missed while growing up. Feeling obligated to stop her former brother, Sakura left Libertus as a sign of taking responsibility but also because she could no longer fit into the guild after a spar gone wrong. In the midst of her journey to find her former brother, Sakura was eventually brought to Stellara Nocte after being dragged towards the Guild by Gai Diyos and Nero Atosaki upon seeing her nearly pass out within the vicinity of the guild house. Sakura started to forget about her brothers once more and started to make herself at home, starting to become a team player. Appearance TBA TBA Personality and Traits Sakura personality changed a lot as she grew. She has become a lot more open about her feelings as well as became a sceptic about almost everyone but her team. She has a bad habit of mistrust everyone after what happened with her family since she trusted them so much. She is still haunted by memories of her past years as a slave, however, they have started to become a distant memory thanks to her guild and team. She also seems to have lost her serious tone over things and became more relaxed, seen more with a smile rather than a scowl. She is still loving and caring for those she trusts, however, she can be rather hot-headed and disagrees with anything to do with misuse of people and the pain. She has never told anyone about her past other than her family falling apart mainly because she no longer feels the need to reflect on her past. When she does reflect on her past she seems to be scared of it more than she did when she was younger mainly because she hasn't heard off Ariana. History Magic Chain Magic This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.).However, these chains are breakable as seen when Erza broke them using her sword to free Natsu. Even so, Sakura's chain magic is different simply as it does not come out of her hand but rather her cuffs. Spells/Attacks Whirlpool of Chains (ワーループール オフ チェーンス Waaruupuuru ofu Cheensu): is an attack on which Sakura throws her chains into the air and makes them fly into a circle at an extremely fast speed. It then gives the effect of almost a tornado or whirlpool, hence the name. She then brings the whirlpool of chains down to the target and attempts to hit the target with the chains. Although it does a lot of damage, she is open whenever she tries to prepare the attack. Bind '(バインド, ''Baindo): is quite a simple attack where Sakura has chains erupt from her hands as a distraction. Then chains erupt from the ground in a circular fashion and then latches onto the target and binds them tightly, although how tight depends on the attacker. The chains can also be filled with anti-magic which is a lot more complex but in doing so can make a target run out of magic quicker or stop them from using magic at all which can be useful for troubling foes. The chains themselves can reach as far as 10 metres which seems a lot more than it really is. 'Chain Hammer '(くさりうちとめる,Cheensuuchitomeru): it is a simple attack where a great hammer is made out of chains.This allows the user to make small or big hammers and have almost an extra weapon in their equipment. 'Chain Cage '(くさりおり,'' Kusariori''): this spell is a variant of Bind. Sakura has chains erupt from her hands and targets the enemy as a distraction. The chains are easy to destroy while other chains - a lot thicker than the ones originally - erupt from the ground in a square-like fashion. The chains then cage the enemy - hence the name - in a thick, chain cage and Sakura can move this cage at her will. Much like Bind, the chains can be filled with anti-magic particles so they are harder to destroy but is more worthwhile in Bind so the targets hands are actually stopping the enemy form using magic. 'Chain Overload '(くさりかふか,Kusarikafuka): is one of Sakura's strongest chain magic traps. It seems like a mess of chains but actually, it is a perfect layout.The user distracts with a load of chains that burst from the ground, come around the user and opponent as they form a pattern on the ground. If the user pulls or the opponent moves they before snared in a chain trap and in flown up into the air and is tied by one of the user's legs and their arms are tied behind their backs. From there the user can do a number of things, whip, attack, kill, and is one of the most useful trap Sakura owns due to this. '''Elemental Chains (ようそべつしょり くさり, Yousobetsushori Kusari): this spell is very peculiar as it is greatly different from its normal chain magic spell with many different aspects used to cast the spell. Instead of gathering ethernano into the palms of her hands the user exerts ethernano into the ground that still retains a connection to a mass of ethernano that have been stored within her hands, still allowing the casting of Chain magic and creating the trigger of this strange spell. Now that the ethernano that has been implanted into the ground the user uses the environment around to form alongside the grounded magic energy as he slowly forms chains combined with the material of its ground essentially making chains that are made out of the ground material of where the ethernano was exerted into. Depending on how much magic the user has used to cast this spell, the length of the chains can reach up to twenty-five feet from the ground and can easily catch onto avian figures by quickly and tightly latching onto the being. This spell was taught to Sakura by her mother, Eve as a gift for their meeting again. Grappling Hook (かくとう フック,'' Kakotou Fukku''): the most common use for this magic, the user is able to convert once again the ethernano within them to form chains but this time with a grapple at the end to allow easier grip of surfaces so that they can climb with them. As they shoot out the chains which can reach unbelievable distances of hundred metres and beyond from their hands the chain begins to latch onto the surface tightly allowing the user to climb up the chain links and reach their destination which could've only been reached by the ladder of chains. There are two ways that the user favours when using the grappling hook spell, one with just climbing up the chains to his destination, though can prove to be a extremely easy due to the mass of strength that the user has built up but doesn't use as much magic energy as her second option, where the user still connected to the chains from her hands uses the ethernano magic energy within her body to to pull the formed etehrnano chain from the outside and back into the body, causing a large amount of magic to be used due to the easiness of the technique's effect, which as the magic energy pulls the magic back in it pulls the user up the chains where she speedily rushes to the top where the chains attached. When using this on targets, the user shoots a grappling hook on her opponents and can use either pull technique to bring the opponent closer to the user where still tied by the grappling hook are now vulnerable to the user's attacks. This spell was also taught to Sakura by her mother as a second gift. Take Over: Angel Soul Take Over; Angel Soul (接収・天使テイク・オーバー・エンジェル・ソウル, Teiku Ōbā Enjeru Sōru lit. Confiscation: Angel) is a Caster Magic and a form of Take Over; as the name suggests, it enables the user to take the form of the divine existences subservient to the deities above- in other words, angels. This is Sakura's most powerful magic and a magic she is yet to perfect. It has taken a long time for Sakura to even try to use this magic due to her doubts about her being able to use it however after a long time she managed to take over the Angel Soul of Jehoel (The Angel of Fire). Before she takes this form she warns the target and herself that she can no longer control the death she makes happen in her path. On gaining this magic Sakura had to kill a living angel, a challenge she barely made out of alive. Sakura screams in pain when she transforms into this form although she feels it is worth it after the pain she inflicts easily on others. Sakura gains many abilities and magic due to this unique transformation. She becomes a superhuman, having the powers of an angel and sometimes beyond. Her strength, magical power, and agility are largely increased and it is said that she becomes a monster. Sakura becomes emotionless (one of the downfalls of her magic) meaning that when she is hit she just brushes it off like it was nothing before attacking again. Usually, it is nothing for Sakura however as her durability is even increased making her even harder to do any major damage. This magic takes up a lot of her magic power but due to her sheer amount of power, she is able to quickly clear and win a battle. Sakura also gains the ability to summon weapons. Her two weapons she uses is a sword and an axe with its blade looking like fire. She also temporary gains the use of the magic Alpha and Omega as well as Fire Magic. Her first blade is a sword that the metal looks like a flame and has a brown hilt that looks like a goats head. It has an orange handle and one pearl at the end of the handle. It is the first weapon Sakura uses and the most used weapon. The second weapon, the axe, is a bit different with two large blades on either side in the colour of fire and a large brown head that connects the two blades making the blade rather heavy to hold. The handle is just black steel with some string around it to Sakura grip on the axe and the handle is quite fancy with a black gem and batwing and then a final black point. Alpha and Omega Alpha and Omega (アルファオメガ, Arufaomega) is a powerful magic that Sakura temporary gains this magic when she becomes an angel. It is a form of Light Magic. She forgets how to use this magic whenever she is human. Although this magic is really powerful Sakura does not use this magic as much and prefers to use her Fire Magic during battles. Alpha and Omega is a Lost Magic. * Heaven's Gate: The caster holds out their arms palms open, one to each side. Energy collects in their palms and they then bring their hands together in front of their face in a manner similar to prayer. The caster then holds one hand out towards their opponent, palm open and hand perpendicular to the ground. From this pose they then fire a beam of pure energy which was shown to be over power Abyss Break. The White Sage has said this is the "perfection" of Alpha and Omega, suggesting this is the most powerful spell granted by the magic. He also goes on to mention that the caster needs to go "beyond perfect control" to use it. * Black Hole Generation: The caster claps their hands together in front of them then turns their arms so that the backs of their hands are touching, with their fingers curved as if they are gripping something. They then pull their hands apart in a "tearing" motion, opening a small black hole in the air. The Black Sage has shown a modified version of this technique, where by snapping his fingers he can open ten smaller black holes that collectively are twice as powerful as the standard version. * Light Hole Generation: 'The caster creates a mini black hole before filling it with a form of Light Magic. On doing so it creates what could be called a white hole, this is more powerful than '''Black Hole Generation '''but takes higher magical energy to use. Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, ''Hi no Mahō) is a basic magic that is based on the element of fire. Sakura temporary gains this magic when she becomes an angel. She forgets how to use this magic whenever she is human. Though this magic is rather basic this is the main magic Sakura uses when she is an angel. Sakura doesn't have a set of spells that she usually uses as she is always changing her way of using the magic this is due to her never really feeling complete. * '''Fire Bullet (ファイア・バレット, Faia Baretto): is a Fire Magic Spell that allows the caster to fire a bullet-esque sphere of flame towards the target. Fire Bullet is known to be exceedingly basic in execution and it tends to be the first spell that those who take up elemental magic learn; indeed, it is near universal to the point that more often than not, any fire-elemental magician possesses it within their arsenal. Fire Bullet itself harnesses the very fundamentals of spell formation to result in what could be considered an embodiment of what it is to make a magic into a spell. In any case, when performing Fire Bullet, the caster expels magical energies from their body, causing eternano in the vicinity to be drawn towards these energies like a magnet, resulting a the typical fusion of eternano and magical energy- from this point, the caster harnesses Shape Transformation in order to knead these energies into a sphere of varying sizes, typically as big as the user's upper body before using their Fire Magic to excite and speed up the motion of the magical energies through willpower alone, manipulating the kinetic energies of said particles to ignite them, resulting in the formation of a smoldering sphere of flame. From here, the caster launches the fireball at their enemy through either a physical motion or mental command. In any case, this orb of roaring flame shoots right towards the target at relatively high speeds, resulting in the fireball displaying a punching force which flies forth in a straight line at high speeds. Because the particles which compose the Fire Bullet are completely compacted, the projectile functions in a similar manner to that of a drill, boring into anything that is unfortunate enough to get in the way of the spell, dealing multiple hits up to a maximum of five, followed by a medium-sized explosion upon contact which causes relatively notable amounts of damage and destruction, while also serving to knock the opponent back, leaving a sizzling crater; it can also blow apart solid, reinforced walls- though Fire Bullet itself seems to fizzle out after a distance of fifty meters in flight unless the caster continuously pours magical energy to reinforce its composition. Exceptionally variable when compared to many other spells, Fire Bullet is known to be capable of being fired from any range and standing point, even in the air- though underwater makes it impossible. Fire Bullet can be modified into all sorts of sizes and can be manipulated into almost any formation deemed necessary, even having the spheres orbit around the caster to form a defensive barrier. Abilities One of Sakura's famous abilities is her strength in her feet and the power they cause. She has rather thick skin on her feet since she has never worn shoes in her whole life so pain cannot be felt in her feet unless it is a major injury. She pushes off her feet a lot, making her either give a powerful kick or a powerful head start to start up her agility and end up being a fast target and rather hard to catch. Sakura also is really powerful as well, being able to knock people out with her bare fist. She is really skilled in one-to-one combat and even when she runs out of Magic she can be a big threat due to her combat skills. Relationships Libertus= Libertus Guild '' '' |-| Takeshi Kaneko= Takeshi Kaneko '' '' |-| Ash Davies= Ash Davies (アシュ デービエス Ashu Deebiesu) |-| Trivia *Sakura Xavier (Post-Skip) is based on Myron Alexius from the anime/manga series Magi. *Sakura's theme can be listened to here, Category:Female Category:Females Category:Adult Category:Young Adult Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Libertus Category:Libertus Guild Category:Libertus Member Category:Libertus Mage Category:Legal Mages Category:Xavier Family Category:Rapio Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Post-Skip